SHTLR
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: It's been years since W.I.T.C.H.'s final mission. Too soon was their reign of light ended. Now, a new force rises from the ashes of the past, one that seems to know everything about Candracar. New Guardians are chosen; an asocial teen, a overly naive newbe, a devious angel, the girl next door, and a kendo expert. The coming war will take EVERYTHING from these girls. Even sanity.


**As my New Year's resolution, I vow to clean up my current stories, restore my old stories, and fix up all my one-shots! Yes, folks, it will be an adventure, but I ain't touching my old finished chapter stories because, well . . . let's just say they're chronicles of long ago ages. XD**

**An important notice! I renamed the characters, but, well, I JUST CAN! XD Quick list;**

**Vice to Bane**

**Dread to Delusion**

**Rage to Ire**

**Shao to Sen**

**Hildegard to Heather**

**Leora to Lucia**

**Tabitha to Tory**

**Raven to Roxanna**

**SHTLR's persona have changed, too. I recycled the old characters for a new yet, although Shao (now Sen), and Raven (now Tory) are the same, personality wise. Thanks!**

**Without further ado, I'd like to revamp (for the tenth trillionth time) SHLTR!**

Darkness was everywhere in the cavern-like room, shadows crawling upon the walls, ceiling and floor. The constant flicker of a single, fragile candle kept the black at bay, resting a tall stand next to a massive throne.

The throne was impressive, craved completely out of marble, its smooth surface draped with elegant white furs that perhaps belonged to great jungle beasts. The head of the throne was engraved with several markings, symbols of ravens, skulls, and a strange crystal-like necklace riddling the top.

But the figure slouched casually in the throne was a stark contrast of the throne, a small form cradled in the arms of the throne. A dark robe clad the figure, any open flesh covered entirely by bandages. The only thing spared from the total mummification was single eye, which was closed, locked in sleep.

A gentle tapping of heels echoed outside the room, awakening the inhabitant inside. Seconds after the person's head raised itself from its resting place, dully watching the doorframe, another person stepped inside, also wearing an identical robe.

The newcomer paused at the doorframe, before a clear, commanding voice ordered;

"Enter."

The other figure, a woman stepped inside. Her body was mostly covered by the robe, but her head was completely exposed, allowing the resident to gaze at the hideous thing.

The woman could once be described as beautiful; now, she was a massive jigsaw puzzle of torn flesh sewed together crudely, blackened lips put into a thin, tense line. Her dull, glassy gray eyes held an unusually amount of life, like a blaze burning behind a window.

Stopping just two yards from the throne, the woman kneed, her straw colored hair draping around her, like a curtain. "Great leader, our intelligence tells us that Kandracar is readying new Guardians."

She was certain she felt a smile creep on the leader's face. Unfortunately, she could not confirm it, as the leader waved a hand dismissively, stating, "Very good. Now, I believe it is time for us to begin our next phase of the plan."

"And Kandracar?"

"I highly doubt they'll pose much of a threat," a voice cooed darkly. "After all, they will be new, fledglings who can't tell which end the magic comes out."

The leader gave a jerk of the head to serve as acknowledgement. "Ah, the good doctor is here. Tell us, Ire. What great discoveries have you made today?"

The newcomer standing by the doorframe stepped into the light. She, like the kneeing woman, was definitely a sight to behold, dark skinned, with dark hair, long and wild, similar to a mad scientist. Half of her face was covered up with bandages, blocking one eye completely. The left side of her mouth looked heavily scarred, with burns and bruises that could have been years old still resided. Her left arm was not in its sleeve, tucked inside her robe as if it was not present. In her visible hand was a skull-topped crane she used to help her step forward.

"Grand discoveries, my lord Bane," chuckled the scientist darkly. "Oh, you should see my latest creation. A hybrid never before seen. I stole the beast from the old frozen world of Franza, a carefully picked subject, I'll have you know."

The one seated in the throne, the one called Lord Bane, sniggered. "Excellent. Excellent. As violent as your previous creations, I'm to assume?" With a laugh, Ire bowed stiffly.

Turning slowly to face the kneeing woman, Bane lifted his hand high. "Come, Delusion. Stand before me."

"My lord." Delusion stood up, nodding curtly to Ire before facing Bane again. Bane leaned forward, eagerness shining in dark, malevolent eyes. "Tell me, what have your travels took you to, recently? Any worlds willing to throw their banter with us?"

Delusion shook her head. "Alas, none yet, my lord. However, my campaign in Metamoor is gaining success. The disappearance of its so-called queen has weakened the morale of its civilians, and soon, they will be willing to join our cause."

"Perfect!" Bane laughed, launching back into his chair, clapping his hands gleefully. "Perfect, just perfect! The foolish queen Elyon couldn't have picked a better time to flee!"

"I couldn't agree more," Ire smirked darkly, rubbing the back of the hand opening her cane with the other hand. "In fact, we should speed up the process. Perhaps an arranged assassination of her second-in-command?"

"I must disagree with such a move, Ire," Delusion sneered. "After all, the people of Metamoor are still more suspicious of other leaders outside of Elyon. They practically worship Caleb as their replacement leader. If he is killed in battle, it could endanger the mission."

"So corrupt the leader to get to the people," Ire mused. "Not bad. Although I'd still say we should just take it over."

All this time, Bane had his eye still closed. Finally, he opened it, an oddly pattern decorating his iris. Bolts of lightning appeared to float inside the chocolate interior, with the pupil in the shape of a star.

"We will corrupt the leader Caleb. Such a fall into our hands will show Candracar, no, the WHOLE universe, that we are not to be trifled with."

"The Oracle might recreate the Veil," Delusion murmured. The air suddenly tensed, and she jerked her head up to see Bane's form was completely stiff.

"Some things cannot be forgiven," he stated slowly, almost in a lull of some kind. His one eye was gazing into space, perhaps somewhere beyond this room and the world they currently were stationed at. "Just as some things cannot be forgotten."

Suddenly, he stood up, his cloak flowing irregularly over his broken form. Yet he walked with such a powerful stride, back straight, head held high, the one eye crackling with evil energy. "Candracar made their greatest folly when they forgot about us. Us, the Forgotten of this pitiful universe."


End file.
